


Pride 2020 Drabbles

by darkestlordsaroon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Pride, Gen, Genderqueer, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestlordsaroon/pseuds/darkestlordsaroon
Summary: Four Pride themed drabbles!Chapter 1: Sirius comes out to JamesChapter 2: ART. Teddy and James at PrideChapter 3: ART. Albus and Scorpius at PrideChapter 4: Order of the Phoenix era, Remus and Sirius discuss family.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. Coming Out

The light is on under James’ door. 

Sirius convinces himself that it’s a sign, _the_ sign he’s needed to go up and knock, even though James has consistently gone to bed far past two in the morning nearly every night in the week Sirius has been here.

But tonight, it’s a sign. _The_ Sign.

Sirius takes a deep breath and holds it as he knocks. He pushes open the door at James’ answering “yeah?” and exhales loudly through his nose.

James is lying on his bed, pillow propped up under his chest as he lies on his stomach. A roll of parchment curls off the edge of the bed as James writes, inkwell perched precariously on another pillow.

“Did you do Flitwick’s essay?” James asks, not looking up at Sirius. His glasses have slid down his long, straight nose and seem dangerously close to falling onto the parchment. He continues to scribble, auto-correcting quill rearranging letters and adding punctuation as needed.

“Ages ago,” Sirius says. He moves James’ inkwell to the bedside table and sets a pillow up against the headboard, folding his legs beneath him. His heartbeat feels very loud in his ears. He wonders if James can hear it.

“What did you do for the fifth most common mistake in casting nonverbal spells?” James asks, peering into his Charms textbook. “I can only find four.”

“Whispering?” Sirius offers.

“No, I’ve got that…” James flips forward a couple of pages, finger running along each paragraph. His glasses have barely got any more nose to hold on to. Sirius wants to reach over and push them up.

Instead, he takes another deep breath, bites his lip, and blurts it out.

“James, I’m gay.”

James’ finger freezes on the page. He looks up at Sirius, hazel eyes wide over the rim of his glasses. Sirius is sure his heart is going to beat out of his throat. His fingers are numb as he fiddles with the edge of his Puddlemere United t-shirt. 

“I, just,” he says when James continues to stare at him in silence. “I had to - I wanted to, er, tell you. I’m sorry.”

James frowns, shaking his head. “Sorry? For what?”

Sirius opens and closes his mouth multiple times before finally getting out a small “I don’t know.”

James pushes himself up to sit cross legged across from Sirius. His parchment flops softly to the floor.

“Is this why,” James hesitates, and Sirius cuts him off with a shrug.

“Yes? Sort of. I mean, among other things.”

James’ jaw clenches and anger flashes in his eyes. “Those fucking bastards.”

Sirius lets out a surprised snort of laughter. “Well, yeah, but they were before, too.”

“No, but,” James rakes a hand through his hair, frustrated, and finally pushes his glasses up. “Kicking you out, _disowning_ you, just because…I mean, _fuck_.”

Sirius looks down at his hands, realises he’s completely picked apart the hem of his shirt. He clenches his hands into fists.

“They were planning a wedding,” he says quietly.

“For _you?_ ”

Sirius nods. He can’t bring himself to look at James. He looks instead at James’ elbow, deep brown tan from the summer sun, unassuming and not staring at him with a force that Sirius can _feel_ on his forehead.

“It was Bellatrix,” Sirius whispers. “They wanted...by the end of the summer. I couldn’t - I had to stop it, to do _something_. I might have sort of yelled it at my father.”

James’ elbow jerks and his hand makes an aborted sort of movement as if he’d thought to grab Sirius’ arm. Sirius smiles and reaches out. James takes his hand and squeezes, knuckles whitening. Sirius looks up at him, chest clenching painfully at the fire in James’ eyes.

“You know I don’t care,” James says fiercely. “It doesn’t matter, you’re still Sirius, and your parents can go _fuck off_.”

Tears well in Sirius’ eyes and he nods, swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat. He can’t quite manage words but he tightens his hand around James’. It takes a couple minutes of sitting in silence, Sirius blinking back tears, before he finds his voice.

“Thanks.”

“Shut up,” James says. “Obviously.”

“Don’t,” Sirius says, looking up at James once more. “Don’t tell anyone? Not yet.”

“What did I just say?” James smiles. “Obviously. You’ll tell when you’re ready. Or not. It’s no one’s business.”

Sirius breathes out heavily and flops back against the headboard of James’ bed, releasing his hand. “Thanks,” he says again, weakly. 

James smirks, cocking his head. “It might be Moony’s business though?”

Sirius can’t stop the flush that rises up his chest all the way to his hairline. He’s positive he’s gone the color of a freshly picked beetroot. He covers his face with his hands and groans.

“I _knew_ it!” James exclaims triumphantly.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sirius says into his fingers. “I don’t even know if he’s -”

“You could ask.” James sounds positively gleeful, and Sirius really would love to punch him in the face.

“You can’t just _ask_ ,” Sirius says vehemently, finally dropping his hands to glare at James.

“Maybe, when you tell him -”

“ _If_ I tell him.”

“- it will trigger a wild declaration of love!”

Sirius throws a pillow at James. It hits him square in the face and knocks his glasses off. James laughs and Sirius smiles despite himself.

“I never should have told you, you twat,” Sirius says, deftly catching the pillow James throws back at him.

“Hey,” James says, his smile fading into an altogether more serious expression. “I’m glad you did. Really.”

Sirius realises the horrible tight clenching in his chest has almost completely gone. He grins at James and reaches out to take his hand again.

“Yeah. Me too.”


	2. Flag

Just a genderqueer Teddy and pansexual James ready for Pride 2020


	3. Flag pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius getting ready for Pride 2020


	4. Family

Remus finds him in the tapestry room. He’s holding a bottle of Firewhisky by the neck, shoulders slumped, staring at the burn mark of his name with unmasked bitterness. He barely seems to notice when Remus steps up to stand beside him.

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Remus asks. Sirius snorts. “Not sure they’re worth much more than a Knut,” he says, voice hoarse with Firewhisky. 

Remus takes the bottle and gently prises it from Sirius’ grip. Sirius lets him, and with a deep, suffering sigh his head drops sideways to rest on Remus’ shoulder.

“What have I done, Remus?” Sirius all but whispers.

Remus slides an arm around Sirius’ waist, thumb caressing his bony hip.

“Which time?” he feigns brevity.

Sirius huffs against the crook of Remus’ neck. “All the times. All I’ve ever done is fuck things up.”

Remus’ heart clenches at the self loathing in Sirius’ tone.

“I think we’ve all done a good job of fucking things up,” he says honestly.

“I should have taken him.”

“Who?”

“Harry.” Sirius’ voice hitches and his fingers clench in Remus’ wool jumper. “I should have taken him, I could have convinced Hagrid, I should have tried  _ harder _ .”

“Sirius…”

“We could have been a family, Remus.” Tears fall thickly down Sirius’ cheeks, soaking into Remus’ jumper. Remus tightens his grip around Sirius’ waist.

“You know that couldn’t have happened,” he says softly. “Dumbledore wouldn’t -”

“ _ Fuck _ Dumbledore,” Sirius hisses, straightening up and wiping his face with a ragged sleeve. “Putting Harry with those  _ monsters _ , keeping me  _ here _ .”

Remus opens his mouth to respond just as someone (probably Tonks) sets off Walburga and her screeches of  _ FILTHY HALF BLOODS! MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS! SCUM OF THE EARTH! _ fill the house.

Sirius groans and reaches over to snatch the Firewhisky bottle out of Remus’ hand.

“Not even the fabulous  _ Dumbledore _ can shut that horrendous hag up,” he says darkly, taking a long swig from the bottle.

“Can you imagine,” Remus says, bumping his shoulder gently against Sirius’, “what her reaction would be to you and a half-breed monster raising a half-blood traitor orphan in this house?”

Sirius laughs, and the sound of it is music in Remus’ heart.

“I think she would have more of an issue with you being a man than a werewolf,” Sirius says. He turns to Remus, wrapping his arms loosely around Remus’ shoulders. His eyes are softer, and a small grin brings out the dimple in his right cheek. It’s only a ghost of the smile he used to have, before, but for now, it’s more than enough.

“Besides,” Sirius continues. “I would  _ never _ raise a child here.”

Remus drops soft kisses along Sirius’ jaw and feels just a little more of the tension in Sirius’ body ease.

“We could get a cottage in the country,” Sirius sighs.

“That sounds nice,” Remus murmurs against his neck. Sirius smells of whisky and cigarettes and that forever present citrusy tang that is uniquely  _ Sirius _ .

“In Wales, maybe. Near where you grew up.”

“Are you prepared to learn Welsh?”

“You could teach me. I’ve heard rumours that you are an  _ amazing _ professor.”

Remus snorts and pulls Sirius closer, hips pressing together.

“Compared to the absolute garbage they bring in to teach those kids, anyone would seem amazing,” Remus says.

Heavy footsteps thunder down the creaking staircase just outside the room. Sirius’ body tenses, and Remus pulls away immediately.

“Sorry,” Sirius says quietly. “I just…”

“You don’t ever need to apologise to me,” Remus responds, taking Sirius’ hand and squeezing lightly.

Sirius’ eyes are clouding over as he slips back into melancholy. The last vestiges of his grin slide off his face and Remus feels a lump form in his throat.

“D’you think…” Sirius says slowly, eyes fixated back on the burnt remains of his name on the family tapestry. “Harry would mind?”

“Mind?”

Sirius’s thumb absently strokes the back of Remus’ hand.

“Us.”

“Oh.” Remus bites his lip. “If he’s anything like his parents - and I think we both know how much he is - he wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Yeah.”

Sirius frowns, brings the Firewhisky bottle back to his lips. Remus watches his sharp Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. Sirius glances at Remus, eyebrows furrowed.

“He didn’t seem all too chuffed to be like his dad last we spoke,” he says morosely.

Remus swallows thickly past the lump in his throat. He takes the bottle away from Sirius again and sets it firmly on the floor. He takes Sirius by the shoulders so they’re facing each other and waits until Sirius’ eyes meet his.

“It’ll be summer soon,” he says, bringing a hand up to rest on Sirius’ sunken cheek. “We can have him over again, show him  _ our _ memories. Not some tripe Snape remembers. We’ll have the whole summer to show him who his parents were, who we all were.”

Sirius’ eyes flutter shut and he leans his face into Remus’ hand.

“Okay,” he whispers.

“We’ll show him who  _ we _ are,” Remus says. 

He leans in and kisses Sirius softly. Sirius lets out a small whine, and Remus brushes a tear from his cheekbone. Sirius pulls back and rests his forehead against Remus’. A faint smile lifts his lips even as tears drip down his nose.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
